The subject matter herein relates generally to a leadframe for a contact module and a method of manufacturing the same.
Some electrical connectors include individual contact modules or chicklets that are loaded into a connector housing. The contact modules typically have signal contacts arranged in pairs that carry differential signals. Some conventional contact modules are formed from an overmolded leadframe(s). For an improved electrical connection, the signal contacts of at least some known contact modules have mating ends with opposed beams or paddles that mate to both sides of a corresponding header signal contact for redundant or multiple points of contact. However, due to the excessive amount of material needed to form the double beam at the mating end, the signal contacts require a large pitch or spacing distance therebetween, which leads to a large overall profile or a reduction in the density of signal contacts within the electrical connector. To overcome such problems, at least some known contact modules include two overmolded leadframes that overlay or internest with each other to form the contact module. Such design is costly and difficult to manufacture. Additionally, because such design includes two overmolded leadframes, the time to manufacture such contact modules is doubled as compared to designs that use a single overmolded leadframe.
A need remains for an improved contact module and electrical connector design that has high density and low manufacturing costs.